Perdí
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Él es locura, sensatez, y no merece ni puede más que extrañarlo, en este punto. O, Spock lidia con las consecuencias de una pérdida. Spoilers de Into Darkness. Spirk.


**Star Trek y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Perdí (tenía)**

Está, ahora, el momento de detenerlo, y luego, no.

(Las escenas rasgando esquinas de mente, cada noche).

Se repite en pesadillas, hileras de escenas borrosas, un susurro quejumbroso, y dos rostros, disímiles, aun si similares, sin motivo, desapareciendo. Estás, por un momento, clamando aquellos nombres, en gritos (madre, Jim, _Nero, Khan_ ), y después: rojo, rojo, porque no, no esta vez, no esta vez, pero sí, Spock, mira qué perdiste esta vez.

Amigo, una sonrisa, el gesto confortable, hermano, _t'hy'la._

—¡Spock!

Una ira que no puedes controlar, antigua como leyendas de tiempos olvidados; la salida que en esta oportunidad, es imposible. Nero renunció a la piedad del capitán, sumergiéndose en tinieblas, y no pudiste tocarlo; pero, la sonrisa porfiada de un cierto superhumano huye entre el destruido San Francisco, accesible, y lista. Tu sangre clama por otra, y estás listo, también.

Sin lógica, deplorar cada oportunidad perdida, cada muestra de afecta obstruida por el perfecto control vulcano, y el impulso que pudo evitarlo. Desde aquel reporte, hasta ese momento, no sabes ya qué lamentas más.

—¡Para, Spock!

Por todo lo arrebatado, corre, por todo lo que destrozará, caza, por evitarlo, por el vacío, la agonía, los gritos desgarrando tu cabeza, por _Jim, Jim en la cámara, Jim,_ golpea hasta que el llamado sea satisfecho. No pudiste traerla de vuelta ( _bien es ilógico, madre_ ), no pudiste respirar por él ( _no puedo dejarte hacer esto),_ ¿qué resta?

—¡… es nuestra última chance de salvar a Kirk!

Está, y entonces refrena el puño de gracia, reflexionando en el súbito dolor distinto a la pena reciente, en la esperanza ilusa temblando en el mirar ansioso de Nyota. Una tercera chance, no muerte y dolor, una de esas que Jim hallaría, se filtra y Spock sólo logra aferrarse, reparando en una fantasmal risa que creía perdida.

Entonces, cuando la pena luce cruenta en demasía, logra espabilar a la realidad y escuchar la respiración trabajosa, pero ahí, envolviendo a la desesperanza con su presencia. Tan endeble, esta voluntad que le impide apartarse por más de un par de horas del mirar azul, cuando no puede verle.

* * *

No es dormir, precisamente, como Nyota puntualizó antes de dejarle, furia obvia en expresión exhausta, pero quizá alguien más llamaría pesadillas a las memorias y el pánico deslizándose tras días enteros de control, control apenas balanceándose, y mantener guardia en el cuarto blanquísimo.

No es dormir, no _sueña,_ porque ni siquiera es humano lo suficiente, mas su ritmo cardíaco se acelera de igual forma frente al eco de un ruido extraño, o desperfectos en signos vitales, o una mirada vacua tras el vidrio infranqueable; absurdo, en realidad, dentro de la habitación vacía que le recibe al despertar. Absurdo todo, ilógico incluso, anhelar el azul eléctrico en el lecho.

 _(Por qué no te dejé morir)._

Y debería regresar, ahora que está consciente. Presenciar la vida en la figura del capitán ( _Jim, sólo Jim_ ) pondría cualquier duda a buen recaudo, mas todos sus pensamientos se rehúsan a contemplar la opción por demasiado. Él es locura y sensatez, pérdida, bienestar, y no puede defenderse de ello.

Los ojos abatidos casi se lo reprochaban, aunque la sonrisa tensa no hablara fuera de la despedida habitual

—Entiendo, está bien —acotaba, cortando sus excusas; lo son, en verdad, pues nada urgente aguarda ya tan tarde—. Tienes asuntos más importantes que atender.

Reparó en la apatía falsamente animosa, en el gesto desinteresado y _sintió_ , entonces, ahora, extraño, algo mal, pese a hallar imposible explicarlo, o precisar aquel _algo_. Nadie debería opacar el azul brillante a un gris pálido, la sonrisa amplia a una burla de mueca, esa que supo extrañar, durante dos semanas fatídicas.

 _(No estás aquí. Lo extrañas, ¿verdad?)_

—Mi deber, capitán —contesta, firme, aplacando la ansiedad con el muro de granita que necesita fortalecer, ya. El resto de emociones se filtran pronto de la expresión macilenta ante la clara referencia formal: _capitán._ Sin embargo, resultaba desventajoso abandonar aquella regla—, es primero con usted. Si requiere mi asistencia…

—No. —De repente, los rastros de decepción, pena, _ese algo_ se filtran de su voz; cual epítome de contradicciones, la leve inclinación de cabeza, distante, sujeta a protocolo ( _vamos, Spock, somos sólo nosotros_ ) sería la envidia de cualquier joven vulcano aprendiendo los principios surakianos—. No hace falta, comandante. Puede retirarse.

Contradicción también, lo empuja más a permanecer que a marcharse, como él lo desea, pero hace caso omiso; una gesto deferente después, y las luces de San Francisco se despiden por lo que queda de templanza.

Lo extrañará, todavía más, quizá castigo, quizá necesidad. ( _Porque eres mi amigo_ ).

* * *

No es única la ira de Nyota, de entre los miembros de la tripulación, McCoy se encuentra siempre cerca del lecho del capitán, presto a atender cualquier emergencia, a la mínima necesidad del sol herido. Y, cual deber imperioso, busca la chance de reprocharle su partida en cuanto la divisa.

El doctor, después de todo, tiene un sexto sentido para aparecer en el momento en que no lo desea, o no lo preferiría. Sin embargo, él opta por aceptar su presencia sin reparar en coincidencias, o no. Milagros, casualidad, no existen cosas como esa; existen detalles imposibles de explicar en términos terranos.

Qué decir a un humano del bramido clamando por retribución, de la zarpa destrozando el control inmaculado, o el túnel dónde no encontró más que las necesidades del uno, por encima de edades infinitas del mundo. Pérdida, siquiera pérdida a aquello profanaba la magnitud de todo, y, sin embargo, resultaba inútil explicar.

Para el que lo entendiera, quizá su padre, o su otro yo, en las raíces de una civilización agonizante, James Kirk es el amigo que no merece, el que no consiguió proteger ( _debía proteger_ ) con cualquier fuerza, astucia, o agilidad conjurada para tal propósito; el amigo, el hermano, él, que no lo necesita, y cuyo reposo es inútil interrumpir por un iluso minuto de paz mental. Su torturada mente repitiendo escenas mil veces no es asunto, ni responsabilidad del capitán

 _Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?_

—No está despierto—arguye McCoy, un perpetuo ceño fruncido en el semblante—. Es curioso, siempre vienes cuando duerme, pero no te dignas a esperar que despierte.

Está vivo, vivo, no requiere más, no pide más, aunque no, no, un minuto de conversación, su mente arde por cualquier charla, una frase, algo a lo que aferrarse, pero pedirlo es egoísta. Suficiente, tan poco; extraña, extraña, como reprocha Nyota, extraña, cual infante clamando por lo único conocido.

Está vivo, y así, no se digna a emitir respuesta a la acusación velada del oficial médico jefe de la Enterprise. Asiente una vez, dirigiéndose al pasillo usual, que aparecerá frente a sus ojos mañana, en la hora de descanso programada del paciente.

—Condenado egoísta—sisea, en aquel acento sureño grueso, ininteligible para algunos. Ira es, sin lugar a dudas, la hilera carmesí en cada vocablo de Leonard McCoy ahora, viéndose ignorado en sus cavilaciones—, es eso, ¿no? Está bien para ti aprovecharte de Jim, pero te importa muy poco si él te necesita, ¿eso es?

 _No quiero morir, tengo miedo, Spock, porqué._

Eso es, claro. El inexplicable egoísmo es lo único que puede ofrecerle; las memorias de lo ocurrido se encuentran cercanas en demasía, y Jim, sí, Jim, no precisar el recordatorio de su presencia. Su deber, el silencio, las gracias mudas: todo lo que puede hacer.

Ignora los insultos entre dientes, como la expresión derrotada, sabia, de Nyota, otrora.

* * *

—No estás aquí, ya no. Si fuera Kirk, ni siquiera tendría que decírtelo. Lo extrañas, ¿verdad? Desde que le perdiste, no puedes más que extrañarlo.

Qué sabe, qué, esta humana, infinitamente querida, y no lo suficiente; qué conoce de extrañar hasta la locura, qué descifró del rompecabezas hiriendo barreras, es imposible _._

—Lo sé. —Basta, es, fue, será imposible—. Lo que es. _T'hy'la_ , Spock. Jamás me llamaste así.

El antiguo vocablo despierto alarmas en millones de escondrijos, pero la reprime. Tiene qué.

* * *

Sucede, lo acepta, así.

Ocurre la noche imperfecta, pues ninguno de los horarios preestablecidos se cumple, por lo que se ve frente a la mirada aterrorizada de su capitán y el inicio de un ataque de pánico. No conocía esto, ni siquiera se atrevió a sospecharlo, se supone que el tacto ayuda, aunque lo resiente, y, sin embargo, no resta remedio distinto.

Recita su nombre, su rango, número de serie, en círculo, infructuoso, pues la cualidad ajena de su tono no desparece. Tienes que decirlo, Spock. Jim fuerte, claro, promételo. Promete, aunque no sirve, promete, porque lo desea, lo necesita.

Necesita de ti, lo entiendes, pese a no quererlo. Con cualquier debilidad, con los límites patéticos, esta estrella particular depende de ti, ¿vas a abandonarla?

—¡ _Jim_!

Sorpresa, miedo, confusión, —¿Qué…?. —No, no puedes abandonarlo. Hay muchísimo que reparar y explicar entre este silencio, mas la calma progresiva extendiéndose en el _katra_ ajeno sólo dice correcto. Acéptalo—. ¿Spock?

Acéptalo. Lucha para merecerlo, algún día, y dale la bienvenida, en lugar de evitarlo por cobardía; el tercer modo entre huir y lastimar, ¿no es, acaso, Jim Kirk y lo que perdiste aquel día?

T'hy'la. Aquí.

—Sí, Jim. Estoy aquí.

Aquí, y ya no lo extrañas más.

* * *

 _Nota._ Antes de perder esto en el agujero negro de mi PC, decidí que sería mejor postearlo; para quién tropiece con él, lo siento. Comentarios y críticas son siempre bienvenidos.


End file.
